A Taste Of His Own Medicine
by ISherlockedSherlock
Summary: Molly has had enough of Sherlock walking all over her, so she does something about it...


'Sherlock? Sherlock can you hear me?'

Molly was anxious. She hovered over the slab in the morgue, dithering. She didn't want to leave Sherlock but she was loathe to show vulnerability around him. She'd just saved his life, she thought she ought to act a little bit as if she was tough.

'Sherlock?' She tapped his face gently. 'Wake up. Come on. You can't really be dead now. I just saved your life, come on!'

'Uuuugh. M-Molly?' Her heart leapt. He'd called her Molly, not John.

'It's okay Sherlock. I'm here. You're alive. Bloody miracle!'

Sherlock cracked open an eye and regarded her silently.

'I've never heard you curse before Molly, were you worried for me?' She heard the smirk in his voice, so she busied herself with pretending to sort through some papers on her desk. 'Don't avoid the question, Molly. It would hurt less if you would just tell me, instead of me figuring it out for myself.'

'In your state?' She almost shrieked. 'I'd like to see you try and muddle through with whatever you're dosed up on.'

'It's just a sedative, I had to look dead didn't I? You're turned away from me; you don't want me to see your face. Your voice is higher than usual but not distorted, so you're blushing. Right now you're probably cursing me for my powers of deduction and wishing I would shut up because it's just making you more embarrassed that you ever thought I would entertain the idea of beginning a relationship with you. You don't feel you're worth that much. Am I wrong?'

'Yes.'

'What?'

'You are wrong, Sherlock Holmes. I _am _worthy. I just saved your life-'

'Molly.'

'Don't you 'Molly' me. I saved your life. I know you won't say thank you. I don't expect you to. Don't ever ask me to do anything like that again, okay? I'm just Molly Hooper, the woman everyone overlooks because she's sweet and not super smart. I'll tell you, I'm smart enough. I'm a pathologist. I got through my exams. I am not a pushover and I am not a spinster just because I'm in my thirties with no boyfriend. I am not _lonely _because of this. I don't need or want pity. Especially not yours Sherlock, so save it. Save it for someone who needs it. Irene Adler, she deserves it more than I do. I'm not the one selling my body for money Sherlock. I'm not the one who needs to get my kit off to make an impression. Of course I never did make an impression did I? I'm not exciting enough to be taken notice of by Sherlock Holmes. You know what? I don't care. I just don't care. I want things to go back to the way they were before I met you. I'm sick of being talked down to like I'm a child all the time. I'm sick of you picking me apart to analyse my flaws. So stop. Stop. Don't pretend you care, don't pity me, just leave me alone.'

He sat up while she talked. He seemed to be dumbstruck; he'd never heard Molly so blatantly angry with him before.

'Molly, I'm sorry.'

She scowled at him. 'You took me for granted. I was there for you, every time and you never even noticed. Open your eyes Sherlock. As ever you see, but you do not observe.'

He felt hot anger rise in his chest, how dare she say that!

'Molly Hooper, I observe everything. Everything. Do you see? You're saying all this because you wish I would take notice of you. You're in love with me, Molly. Get over it. It's never going to happen, you know. Why would Sherlock Holmes, world's only Consulting Detective, lower himself to a mere lover? Answer me that.' His face was venomous.

SMACK! Molly had lashed out and whacked him hard in the face, causing him to stare at her in shock.

'HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE ME, YOU- YOU MACHINE! YOU'RE LUCKY I SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS, YOU OUGHT TO BE ON YOUR KNEES THANKING ME!'

To their mutual shock, that is precisely what he did. He slid from the slab, landing softly on his knees. He stared into the distance as he gripped her hands.

'Thank you, Molly Hooper. You saved my life. You have been there at every turn and I feel… I actually feel-' he laughed bitterly '-I feel guilty. Can you believe that?'

'Get up, Sherlock. I didn't mean it.'

He rose. She gathered him to her, enveloping him in a hug. He stood stiffly but then, gingerly, returned it. It was the least he could do, after all.


End file.
